Forever is a Long Long Time
by DemiDemocratik
Summary: Something horrible happens, and it is hard to cope. Warnings: Yaoi (don't like it? DON'T READ IT!). First chapter is just funny. Hiei gets wet. Kuwabara is in swim trunks. shudders Well, please R&R!
1. Intro

Forever is a Long Long Time  
  
By Ruekia  
  
Rated PG-13 for Whatever Reason  
  
Y.Y.H.  
  
Okay. Folks, this is Forever is a Long Long time. It's about Y.Y.H, or otherwise it wouldn't BE in the category of it! Okay, it's a sob story (hopefully) with yoai and a few pairings. Basically, Hiei dies, followed by the true feelings of those around him. How, Why, ect? You'll HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! Oh, and, please, review for every chapter. Flames are fine with me. 


	2. At The Beach on a Sunny Day

Ch.1

A Sunny Day and the Pool

It was not a normal Summer's day. Not a single cloud in the sky, the Sun was less then merciful to the people of Japan. It beat down upon the people at a horrible 101 degrees. And, of course, the pool was very crowded. The pool seemed to be moving with people coming to cool themselves in the ice cold water and escape the heat. And, of course, the 

Yu Yu Hakusho gang was there. In the water, Yusuke was in blue swim trunks, horse playing with Kuwabara, who was in green. Botan was in a blue one piece, lounging on an inflatable seat in the water. Keiko was in a black two piece, doing the same until one of the careless children (include Yusuke and Kuwabara) would nock her in to the water. 

Then, there was Hiei and Kurama. 

Hiei was in black swim trunks, standing on the sidelines at the four foot end, glaring at the water. Kurama was in red, about two feet behind him. He was cross-legged on the hot concrete, glomping on sun screen or making a visor with his hands. His towel was across his shoulders.

"I'm going to be beat red in a few seconds," said Kurama, worriedly. "Red heads burn easily. It happened a while back when my mother took me to get ice cream. Nasty burns alright!"

"Did we **_really_ have to come **_here_**?" hissed Hiei, looking at Kurama. "It's not like a day at the beach is really **_that_** important. I have a certain **_hatred_** of water."**

"Well, I'm not having that much fun, either," said Kurama, glomping on more sunscreen. He looked in the spout. "Odd…" he mumbled. "I just got a new bottle today…"

"Maybe you over did it a bit," said Hiei, now focusing on a drop if water that was evaporating off his arm. "You've got sunscreen on the soles of your feet."

Kurama sighed. Just then, a large splash erupted from the water, hitting Hiei, It very quickly evaporated off of him with a hiss. The culprits (Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan), were then in front of him, laughing happily.

"Come on, Hiei! Get in!" yelled Yusuke.

Hiei stubbornly stared at Yusuke, arms crossed over his chest.

With an upturned nose, he plainly said "No," as if he were a child asked to bathe. 

Just then, he found himself flying through the air after a rough push from behind. Within a split second, he was in the water, watching as bubbles quickly floated upward. A strange feeling was all over his skin. The water around him was boiling from all of the heat on his skin. He surfaced and saw a teenage boy - about 15 - laughing hysterically. Hiei sprang from the water, grabbing onto the boy's arm. The boy's eyes widened in fear. 

Hiei found himself dragged away by his friends, as they said "not here," ect., ect., ect. They all grabbed their things and shoved them in Yusuke's back pack for him to carry. Still wet (except for Hiei), they left the pool in search of Yusuke's mother's car, which was hidden among the hundred or so other cars in the busy parking lot. The shining, new cars were easy to distinguish from Yusuke's mother's - hers was old and brown with fake leather interior. 

When they finally found it, hot and panting (once again, EXCEPT Hiei), Yusuke's mother was within, radio blasting and the air on high. They figured it was no use trying to wake Yusuke's mother, or let her drive. She was holding a bear bottle limply, the last drop was still clinging to the bottle. 

"Let's walk somewhere else," said Hiei, dryly. He was oblivious to the heat.

Everyone stared, but, with nothing better to do, they walked off, in search of somewhere else to wait for Koenma.

They found a field, beside a shady oak tree. The girls spread out their towels and began the tanning process. Yusuke and Kuwabara began a Frisbee game, and Hiei and Kurama retreated to under the oak and quickly fell asleep in the scorching heat.

-024-285-9852-93582-3852-0385-2085-20385-04285-0485-2835-2835-02385-0385-085-

Well, do you like it? Once again, my first fick, please be nice although I don't care if you flame because I'll just know you are one of the smelly, gross people who's highlight of their life is going to be the time you DIDN'T forget to super size the Coke for your customer at McDonald's. ^__^ (happy grown up smile) '-' (chibi smile)

THANK YOU ALL!!!


End file.
